To Influence a Good King
by AmoreBlack
Summary: Being married to the King had its perks, but who knew that Yuuri's dark side was so... er, dark? YUURAM, Humor and lots of pervertedness
1. To Influence a Good King

**Title**:_To Influence a Good King_

**Author**:_Amoreblack_

**Warnings: **_MATURE because of some words, a couple of sexual innuendos, and eventual intimate lip-lock (and subtle physical groping of particular areas). Yaoi. Swearing._

**Other Notes**: Chappy the bunny's here somewhere (the bunny from Bleach)

**Summary**:_Who knew that Yuuri's darkside was so..._

* * *

There is no point of doubting the palpable fact that Anissina was pure trouble. She was trouble incarnate; evil incarnate; and, no doubt— the bitch incarnate. That's what he believed, and that's exactly what he was thinking when he accidentally found something disturbing in his husband's office. His husband's desk… or rather, the thing was hidden inside one of his drawers.

"What the hell?"

There he was, minding his own business, or to be more precise: Yuuri's business (whatever), since it was his husband's desk which seemed to obscure a delicious fragrance of sun and morning dew. A woman's scent no doubt. Nothing else crept in his mind after he wafted the scent like dragons would their prey, except for the possibility that his husband was indeed a flirtatious cheater behind his back that needed to be punished in the most contemptible of ways possible. For the normal mazoku standards, that undoubtedly meant hellish, fiery-flames-of-unimaginable-pain type of punishment. However, next thing he knew he was awkwardly clutching a deep, dark, and terrible… thing that his husband had amazingly managed to hide all this time. From him. Now he didn't know what he was supposed to do… punishment, or just step back slowly and silently in hopes that nobody saw him holding the thing in his hands.

Its name was shamelessly bound on it with a seductive type of curvaceous font, weight almost as heavy as one of those little books Gunter used around His Majesty. By god it was even glittery. He suspected, while eyeing it with complete revulsion painted on his features… that it was probably made of some kind of metal…

Indeed, Anissina was definitely creepy incarnate.

Of course, he never expected Yuuri to be that sort of person. Surely he'd have known the young man's secrets and fears by now— being married to him for five months, seventeen weeks, and one-hundred thirty-five days. Wolfram shook his head in utter disbelief, one of his brows lifting as he shifted it so that he was holding the thing between his thumb and forefinger as if it were covered, from top to bottom, by something that was just too disgusting or dirty to hold like he had. Of course, considering what he guessed the thing's purpose was, it probably wouldn't be too far off…

Wolfram blushed…

Maybe.

My god, it looked like a little plastic toy tractor.

He shook his head again, forcing himself to come to his senses so that he could escape before anyone comes in. He twitched, telling himself that, no, throwing it out the window _wouldn't_ be a very good solution at all. So Wolfram settled for the next best thing: he decided to that this did not just happen, that thing did not exist, and it was most certainly _not_ Yuuri's, nor did he find it in Yuuri's drawer. And that the aforementioned person was not behind him. Shit.

He could imagine that damned crooked, anxious smile of his, because hopefully those puffs of air teasing the nape of his neck weren't gasps of arousal. He took a rough guess that they were contained puffs of fear, forcing itself out of Yuuri's wavering smile.

There was no turning back, Wolfram thought; he was not one to back off, after all. Wolfram faced him, the thing now dangling between the little space between them, and they both equally flushed as they tried to drag their eyes away from it.

"Yuuri—"

"Yes, Wolfram?" and the damned wimp even dared interrupt one of his pre-tirades…

"What is this?"

"That? Oh, that's—"

"Triple-Orgasm…… kun?"

His smile shakily widened even further, if that was possible, "Why yes, yes it is! Did Anissina give one to you too?" Wolfram winced as Yuuri's voice went a couple of octaves higher.

"Its name is on _it_, Yuuri."

"Ah."

He hated this awkward silence. It reminded him of the first time they made love. The second was better when they fucked each other senseless. But this? Wolfram eyed the dangerous thing wearily. This was just plain… weird. He wondered why Yuuri willingly, yet perhaps unknowingly, let Anissina corrupt his beautifully pure soul… and, judging by the _Triple-Orgasm-kun's_ colorful floral prints ('Beautiful Wolfram', how thoughtful), he guessed that his Mother was in on this, too. Yuuri coughed self-consciously. Well, the wimp was certainly going to regret fraternizing with shady characters like Lady Anissina and his mother.

"Ehm—I was just kinda curious? Yeah, I mean, Anissina was just trying to help. And since she was excited about it b-being tested and all…"

"Tested?"

Yuuri let out a nervous laugh (which sounded more like a series of frantic choking), "But, y'know, if you don't like— I mean, want to… "

"Triple-Orgasm-kun?"

Yuuri gulped. Wolfram's eyes narrowed dangerously. Wolfram didn't know if he was supposed to be flattered _(1)_, or offended. His green eyes seemed to shoot out deadly laser beams; his face crackling into a display of raw Prince Consort Power, "_Triple-orgasm-kun?"_

Yuuri was visibly trying not to piss his pants right now. Was it his fault? He was just a growing boy, after all…

"Yuuri, are you trying to tell me that I suck in bed?"

"No! Crap no. Nonononono," Yuuri began to flail his arms, his face now contorted into a panicked, scared-shitless expression, "It's not for me it's for you!" Like that made things even better.

Wolfram's eyebrow twitched, "Don't tell me that you actually want to—"

"Well—" Yuuri's face and vocal chords struck to an obvious panic mode. He looked around, trying to look for possible escape routes in case things got even messier, "I was thinking about asking you, but since your reaction isn't, err- good at all then I'll just give it back to her. I mean it's not like I'm into these things, anyway." He shrugged desperately, a lopsided curl of lips invading his face. Yet instead of succumbing to the King's strained puppy-dog cuteness, Wolfram rolled his eyes, huffed, and opened more of his drawers. Yuuri squeaked in response, but knew that he had no power over his beloved Prince Consort, especially when Wolfram knew him so well. Especially when he was just too infuriatingly predictable to the people who knew him so well, that their wisdom of _'The Ways of the Shibuya Yuuri, a Compilation' (2)_ shimmered in comparison to their uncanny knowledge of the backs of their hands.

Oh well, when faced with a dilemma, Yuuri knew that he must go through it head-on; be a man and deal with it. Take responsibility. But most of his 'take charge' notes died in his throat when Wolfram pulled something else out of the proverbial hat.

"And what the hell is this?"

"Um…" a very long beat followed, "'... Massage-Me-Lovingly-Inside-kun'?"

"And this?"

"Um… 'F-Fluffy-Chai—'"

"And what the fuck is…"

Yuuri's reddening face finally gave in as he exploded in a fit of shame. He slapped a palm over his eyes and tried to look away, "Okay, I get it, I'm a damned pervert. I swear that I'll give it back." Yuuri grumped, flopping himself ungracefully on his chair, "I told you, I just didn't have the heart to say no. Lady Cheri was giving me these… big eyes…" he almost inaudibly mumbled, "I'm a damn wimp, okay?" Yuuri almost croaked, his face flushing almost to the fullest extent, refusing to look at Wolfram squarely in the eye.

Yuuri didn't even bother to gather his audacity to argue because, well, being caught in a situation where his lover had just discovered some dirty, dirty things in his desk stifled his will to be completely stubborn. Being with Wolfram after all these years had definitely turned him into a man of tact when it came to the blonde-haired, open flame of boiling defiance. When it was your fault, it was your fault— time to find the white hanky of forfeit; let the damn thing burn along with his Kingly pride.

"Ch,"

Now the King pictured something more along the lines of Wolfram stomping out of his office like a raging beast, screaming bloody murder and other atrocities which could make a pirate blush to his wooden leg, but instead the golden one plopped himself on his lap almost fondly, smirking just a bit with that amused glint in his eyes. It told him that there was no harm done (almost), and that his dearest King was just too cute to be mad at for so long.

It seemed that Murata's joke about Wolfram's hot-headedness (and pig-headedness, and other negative –nesses one could think of) being the result of not getting laid for years was right. Surprisingly. And because of His Majesty's so called 'cuteness', Yuuri raised an eyebrow as Wolfram's sinful and pearly-white teeth began to nip and tug at his bottom lip— and he knew that he was totally going to get some today. Triple orgasm or no.

At first the heated kiss caught him off-guard, since it was a definite turn; a pivotal moment after this whole day's first (and hopefully last) humiliating moment, and after that little embarrassing display which promptly revealed his dark side, Yuuri was honestly relieved to the point of feeling a drug-like elation that he had never felt before whilst kissing his beloved other. Yuuri fervently pushed aside a huge stack of papers off his desk, letting Wolfram plop on it with a dull _clomp_, easily keeping his lips attached to his jaw-line thanks to numerous bouts of early practice _(3)_. They ignored the ruffling and crunching of papers on his desk, which had Wolfram's bottom as its shameless paper weight, letting their feverish sensations of mutual arousal take them somewhere else divine.

"You don't actually… need those things… to… ah…"

"No… I…"

"Mmm… just shut up and screw me already."

_Squeak_

They stopped. Like statues, their intimacy halted and everything just froze over and tumbled around their heated moment. Clothing no longer being administered, sweet moans and mumbles of approval no longer haunting the room and this afternoon's sunlight, both of them turned to look at the thing that made the noise. It was slightly rumpled because of the weight and coarseness of Yuuri's heavy boot, but there it was. Wolfram gave his husband a questioning gaze, and Yuuri's own face paled to a deathly anxiety which he failed to conceal. Yuuri picked it up and grinned shyly, his hand on Wolfram's waist outwardly trembling as Yuuri looked at him timidly, "Um… I was going to give this to Gwendal."

"I think that it's cute enough." Wolfram irately snorted, grabbing the bunny from Yuuri, determined to get back to where they left off before that damned bunny interrupted them,

"Erm, aheh, right." at this point Wolfram gave the pink, fluffy bunny toy in his palm an aloof, yet experimental squeeze and…

_Squeak_

Oh…

_Oh_…

Yuuri choked, blushing red to his roots, "'Happy-Chappy-Dildo-kun'"

"… Ah."

Well that certainly ruined the moment.

* * *

_(1) Because, deny it as he might, Yuuri did face Anissina and his mother - which therefore proved the limitless amount of love that Yuuri held for him._

_(2) Courtesy of Gunter von Kleist_

_(3) Which did not just stay in their bedroom, or any other room, for that matter. Conrad was still inwardly proud at his godson's unexpected creativity in this area._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I had fun writing this. I honestly, honestly _love_ Yuuri, the poor dear... which was why I added a little bit of spice to his sugar! The dear boy was suffering from too much angst in this archive (Not that it's bad, mind you. I just hate the ones which portray him as this pathetic, insolent, piece of hole of the ass-ness kind), and I hope that I brightened it summut. This fic also shows my love for Anissina, while it is also dedicated to Wolfram's pure man hotness. There's going to be a next part- hopefully when I'm not too busy- where Yuuri tries to give _'Happy-Chappy-Dildo-kun'_ to Gwendal. But other than this, I am definitely going to explore His Cracktastic Majesty's sides more. That boy needs some love.

Anyway, I hope that I did the characters some justice. Flames are definitely a no-no (because it'll be a waste on your part. I won't heed them, anyway, and would probably just banish it to some random blackhole which hopefully would lead up your intestines). Constructive criticism is welcome, of course. Pelt me with reviews to egg me out of my laziness, so that I could write more shit like this. I'd appreciate it very much, thank you.

_- Weezy_


	2. To Rouse a Sleeping Lion Frog

**Title**: _To Rouse a Sleeping Lion Frog_

**Warnings**: ... _muahahah_

**Summary**: Yuuri knew that giving Gwendal a dangerous sign would spell trouble, but who would actually get him to do such a thing?

* * *

As the King's right hand man when it concerned Shin Makoku's politics – although Gwendal preferred the term 'office slave' – he was often wrought with countless of responsibilities regarding his beloved country's political standing. Gwendal had endless knowledge concerning these sorts of complicated subjects that mere dim-bulbs like Shibuya Yuuri (and he says that with all due respect, of course) could possibly understand. It was a talent of sorts that he held in high regard and pride like a blue badge of honor.

And yes, he was still the guy who read and handpicked the important royal documents that the King had to sign since the boy was nothing but two pastries short a bran muffin.

His intimate relationship with Shin Makoku's many predicaments was well placed that he could still remember the problems their local farmers were currently facing in the north about some gibberish-speaking barbarians who dared destroy some of their property; he could still remember every proposal, every rebellion, every request, and all those things that could make your head turn once you read them all (that is, if you managed to read them all, of course). Gwendal knew them all, and without his experience, His Majesty would lose a few knots on his brain and would gather stress lines on his forehead.

But right now, the stack of the so-called 'important documents' were sitting untouched to his left.

And our man Gwendal, the right hand man behind the crown, had other things to worry about other than a couple of farmers getting their heads lopped off by hired ninjas after they refused to give their boss a percentage of their crops. Innocent lives be damned, his adorable younger brother's marriage life was at stake.

A few additional creases showed itself on Gwendal's face.

Now you all should not be surprised that the source of his troublesome pondering was the King himself. Or rather, the King's quite interesting take of what Gwendal might want for his coming birthday. All things considered, Gwendal thought it fair not to pin all this (whatever this monstrosity was… it even had a smiley face on it, for godsakes) to the King. He knew that Yuuri wouldn't dare give him something so tasteless for fear of incurring Gwendal's icy wrath.

Hmm.

But Gwendal suspected a second later – and not even a millisecond passed after the horrifyingly cute terror let out a small squeak – that there was someone who had to pull the King's strings to start this off.

"This is…" unspeakable, that's what it was. He couldn't stop staring at the odd, bunny shaped contraption which gave off a horrible surprise whenever you squeezed it. It was probably a bit impractical since… oh hell, he would not think about its mechanics thankyouverymuch, he'd rather have what's left of his childlike innocence intact.

He rubbed his temples with his shaking hands and sighed as if the problems of the world were in his shoulders. He was probably just overreacting – it was impossible for the King to actually… was it? Was it impossible for the idiot, naïve King of Shin Makoku to have hidden his penchant for the perverse for so long? Because if he certainly had managed to cook up this nightmarish looking _thing_ then what other terrible contraption was under the King's belt that he might, or already had... do to Wolfram?

Gwendal paused and felt his brain short circuit.

"_ANISSINA!"_

_

* * *

  
_

It was _Anissina_ who was capable of such monstrosities. _Anissina_ with her hardwired monster personality that could even terrify Gwendal pissless. _Anissina_ and her talent of snake-like persuasion that could go through the King's skull with a large drill bit and a war hammer.

No matter Gwendal's desire to be as unbiased and open-minded as he could toward our favorite king, he decided that he had a lot of neck wringing in him, all of which were reserved for that bloody wimp.

Gwendal picked up his pace and practically ran toward Anissina's laboratory like a bull goat on fire. Reaching the large doors of the foreboding place – and he died inside when he realized that he just ran to Anissina's laboratory, of all places – he rapped on it with such violent vigor, almost breaking it off its hinges. Moments later their resident dominatrix opened the door while nursing a small bowl of chicken soup and a rather bad case of the summer sniffles. No. This will not make him feel guilty.

"Gwendal, how nice of you to visit your poor, sick friend." She coughed, her rough voice making her voice sound like a scratched record.

This will not make him feel guilty.

"I –"

"Can you believe this?" Anissina, teary eyes and all, pointed to her stuffed nose and sniffled dramatically, "Almost got pneumonia from yesterday's gathering mission."

"Ani…"

"Not enough ingredients for my latest and greatest creation, see, this time I'm aiming to help the poor and sickly." she turned back to her room, leaving Gwendal staring at her, mouth forming silent words and funny choking sounds, "I'd have you try it after I get over this awful cough." Anissina grabbed a rather large tissue box from a small coffee table next to one of her soft seats, and primly sat down with a watery sniffle. "Can you believe it? Rikos didn't know how to find the good ingredients, like those toxic horseshoe leaves and deathshrooms, so I had to pull my weight around instead. Newbies. Honestly."

"Anissina, please."

It irked him that she didn't look as flustered as he'd hope she'd be, "Mm? Something on your mind, dear Gwen?"

He pulled her latest (hopefully) invention from one of his pockets with a strong disgusted look on his face, "Are you responsible for this?"

"Oh that," she nodded, and smiled almost – almost – reverently, that he actually began to feel scared, "Funny thing, actually, there I was minding my own business, and…"

"_What_ is this?"

" – I had just finished working on my 'Stop-My-Internal-Bleeding-Kun', and then I realized how my creative ideas began to loose its luster. My latest invention was _boring_. I found out too late that I was on a horrible mind block that I couldn't get out off, which rather explained the 'Cut-Your-Nose-Hair-kun'." That prompted a lot of bad memories in Gwendal's mind. "But thankfully His Majesty later on provided me with a rather interesting list of things that I wouldn't have thought of at all..."

"A list? Of things?" Gwendal almost had a heart attack.

"A whole list – I still have it here." Anissina took out a rumpled notepad from her pink robe pocket and handed it to Gwendal's shaking hands. "His Majesty and I had surprisingly formed a nice bond over this new hobby of his. And did you notice at all of his sudden interest in Lady Cheri's collection of novellas? Who knew that our young King would grow up to be such a stud? Wolfram is so lucky…" She offered him a teacup full of hot green tea and smiled, her red eyes tearing, "Tea?"

But Gwendal ignored her offer of the calming agent, because when he flipped it to the very first page he noticed Yuuri's irritating scribble right away, and by every page he flipped his face became whiter and whiter as chalk. There were many interesting names and terms written in the strange notebook, half of it Gwendal could identify at the back of his mind, but the other half… what in the world would he do to a camera and a French maid outfit? And the list went on to the last page, too.

The man almost ripped the book in half. It was unbelievable. Who knew that under that kind, innocent smile and stupid look on his face lay a vile, kinky… _rapist_. "Anissina, do you have any idea why the Majesty is like this?"

"We~ll…" Anissina gave him a rather devilish grin that made his throat tighten up like a squeezed rucksack.

"I need you to tell me everything. The whole kingdom and Wolfram's respectable reputation is at stake."

And that was not an exaggeration. If anybody within the kingdom's court would hear of Yuuri's sudden interest of such things and his obvious sexual appetite, there would be an endless debate on how to 'straighten him out'. Countless of people who looked up to the King of Shin Makoku would lose their belief of the strength of his purity and gentle nature. For some reason, Yuuri Shibuya became this world's icon for benevolence and justice. Gwendal also knew that Wolfram would be blamed for all this since Yuuri was never _this_… until their wedding. He was determined to do something about this small technicality of his brother-in-law's character and stop it himself.

"_Wait_, _stop! Aniss_ – _unf_…" Both of them flinched when they heard someone crash against Anissina's door. Not a minute later, Yuuri had thrown himself in the room, stared at Gwendal's face, and collapsed on his knees, his hands covering his red face, panting and mumbling unintelligible words that sounded suspiciously like 'kill me' and 'how cud you?'.

Anissina, however, seemed oblivious to her King's lamentations and blew her nose after a sneeze, "What seems to be the matter, Your Majesty?"

A deep cough. "Anissina."

"Yes Gwendal?"

"Ask His Majesty if this travesty is his idea after all," he threw the notebook at Yuuri's feet.

Yuuri gave a coughing sound and stood frozen in place, eyes wide, taking in every one of Anissina and Gwendal's minor movements, getting his legs up and ready to bolt from any sign of head damage as soon as possible, "Now wait here –" But Gwendal cleared his throat which prompted Yuuri to begin explaining himself.

Slowly, as if any sound of his movement would cause Gwendal to tear his head off, Yuuri caught Anissina's eyes and signaled her to back down. Take the fall. For her Majesty's sake. She knew that he would throw in a royal medal there somewhere, but they both knew that Gwendal wouldn't dare lay a calloused finger around Anissina's neck. Yuuri on the other hand…

"Oh fine, let me start off with the explanation," Anissina seemed too giddy despite all the drama, "See, His Majesty here felt kind enough to give this poor lady a random visit two months ago."

"But you forced me to join you for tea. Gwendal, she forced me to join her for tea._"_

"I admit that after I made him finish half the page I suggested that he should show his creativity to you to make a positive impression."

_A positive impression?!_

Gwendal growled and came inches away from the King's neck when a book hit him square in the face. Yuuri ran through the door and shut it behind him, but his muffled voice could still be heard loud enough, "Gwendal, she wrote an adult love story – "

The hinges almost fell apart when Gwendal threw his body against the door, flashing his sword out and looking at the King with a murderous look on his face, a heroic pose defying his intentions for cold blooded murder, "Shibuya Yuuri, prepare to die."

Yuuri's body was prone on the floor for a while, his face frozen in shock, and he was forced to throw himself out of the way when Gwendal began to attack him with his very, very sharp saber, "You don't understand-" A metal shield clanged against the older man's sword, and for once Yuuri was glad that there were swords and shields around the palace for decoration… not that he'd use a sword against Gwendal, of course, "Anissina showed me her _'Love Story Love Love Romantic Book'_ and I kinda mentioned that Earth had something similar to one of the… the…"

_CLANG_

"… the stuff that she wrote in there!"

"Liar!"

"Don't believe in anything she says – "

_CLANG_

"Gwendal, I'm sorry!"

"You're nothing but a sick…" _CLANG_, "… twisted… pervert!"

"You don't understand – I…"

"_Don't you dare touch my cute brother with your dirty perverted hands!" _

Gwendal's sword glinted near his cheek when he narrowly missed it sporking his right eye off. He understood the repercussions of breaking a few essential things around the palace since the maids had certainly took pains in cleaning them everyday and making sure that they were placed on the tables at the perfect angle, but Yuuri barely had the mind to feel nervous about the maids when Gwendal acted to slice him again, and if it weren't for the purple vase to his left that he had thrown at Gwendal's head he would have blinking died. This was getting too serious.

Yuuri began to throw anything that he could grab at his side, trying to get at least a feet away from the manic man in order to explain himself. The one-sided fight escalated up to the fourth floor, where everybody was aware enough of the ruckus to watch the fight with both horror and amusement. Mostly amusement. Gwendal had a few cuts on his cheek while Yuuri's clothing was almost falling apart in threads, a small trickle of blood running from his forehead where Gwendal had tried to slice his head off.

"Gwendal, I swear… _ugh_… Lady Cheri… Lady Cheri asked me to… to…"

Well that made Gwendal stop trying to stake his King with a flurry of mad thrusts. "Mother?" He paused mid-stab, breathing wildly through his rage.

"Lady Cheri suggested that I should visit… one of the… erh…" Yuuri looked at him from the silver shield cautiously when he realized that Gwendal wasn't hitting him anymore, "Shop things, and that I should bring research. Yeah… research it. And… and stuff."

"Research?"

Around them, the crowd began to thin, with the exception of a few nosy workers here and there who had pen and paper in hand…

"I promised Wolfram that I'd stop it, I swear," Yuuri backed himself farther away from the other man, "He… he's talking to mother right now."

"Hum."

"She even suggested that you needed something like it to, I dunno, boost your libi-thingie?"

This was definitely a conundrum. On one hand, Yuuri might have just been a victim of one of Anissina and Lady Cheri's partnered antics, on the other – his baby brother might be in danger. Gwendal studied Yuuri's frightened expression, his knees wobbling at the weight of the impossibly large shield he had managed to grab before Gwendal murdered him. Wolfram wouldn't be too pleased to be a widow in his young age.

What had he been thinking? This was his mother and Anissina they were talking about. Yuuri was most probably as much a victim as he was. Suddenly, it was as if a fog was lifted from his sight. His mother definitely had some explaining to do.

"You," Gwendal pointed his sword at Yuuri's chest, and the other man gulped heavily when he realized the cold steel pressing near his heart, "Never get caught under their net again, young man."

Yuuri's head almost plopped off when he gave a violent nod. The silence was almost as deadly as Gwendal's sword that still pressed itself against his chest, but the young man dared not move a single inch.

"Very well then," Gwendal sighed and sheathed his sword back to its place.

But before he fully laid this issue to rest, Gwendal still had to make sure that everything was at ease. He had to speak to Lady Cheri at once. And Conrad, too. And definitely Gunter. Something told him that Gunter would be overtly passionate about this. Looking back at Yuuri, whose cautious gaze never left his back even when he started to walk away, Gwendal narrowed his eyes.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you, _Your Majesty_."

* * *

In Lady Cheri's room, just as Yuuri had said, Wolfram was already nursing a cold (and still full) cup of tea while looking at his mother with a pale, blank look on his face. He had to endure his mother's story about Yuuri's sudden tastes and…

"... I never expected him to be so willing to learn. Wolfram, you are a lucky young man." The buxom woman blushed behind the rim of her cup. "I am so glad that you finally found out about His Majesty's creative ideas. Although the poor dear didn't look so good when I asked him to give Gwen one of his toys. He'd been hounding Anissina and me all week, begging us to not tell him anything or give him one of his toys at all, but I believe that this would finally spur Gwendal's own dirty mind out in the open. Gwen will thank me later."

Wolfram sounded incredulous, "So you don't think that this is dangerous at all?"

"Wolfie dear, I'm sure that Gwen would _never _hurt Yuuri."

Poor Yuuri.

"Anyway, don't hesitate to write down everything that both of you go through, hum? Anissina would love to archive all your dashing escapades like she did mine."

"I see." There was nothing else to say at this point, to be honest, except… but should he dare? "Mother, why do those things smell perfume-y anyway?"

"The scent of Beautiful Wolfram?"

"Er. Yes. I could smell it a mile away from his desk."

"Well, the Majesty mentioned something very interesting called _Pavlov's Dog_. Ever heard of it?"

Something told Wolfram that he didn't want to know.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm back! After a whole year of so much busy and freelance jobbing :D It's been a year since I visited the KKM archives, and one of the angsty fics I'd been reading spurred me to get a move on this. I'm planning to write another with how Yuuri opened the pandora's box to his pervertedness. Oh, and please don't hesitate to review and tell me what's what and what your thoughts are! You're all welcome to give me constructive criticism...

**Edit: I'm currently wrestling around ideas at the moment and I decided that I should let you pick what the next installment's going to be about ~ would you guys like to see how Yuuri 'stumbled' upon this new hobby of his first or, instead, would you guys want to see the rest of the cast's reaction to Yuuri's strange behavior? Or both? Evidently, these two are going to be a prequel to 'To Influence a Good King' when the pervert King was still in the closet (so to speak), and he could still get away from... stuff. These, or would you guys rather want to see how Wolfram and Gwendal deals with Yuuri's demons trying to escape despite his promise to control himself?**

**Till then, guys! XD Thanks!**


End file.
